


How to Say Sorry (When You Are Terrible at Communication)

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Summary: Feedback and comments welcome.
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	How to Say Sorry (When You Are Terrible at Communication)

"All I ever wanted was Hart's safety. It was never anything against you." Kite glared at the paper and then scribbled out the words, his pen pushing so hard it tore through the page. "No, that doesn't sound right. I sound…"

"All of the souls I've taken have been restored, so how come I can't write one single apology?" Kite said, slamming a fist onto the desk. "Urgh. Astral." Astral had a tendency to make everything difficult for him. He and Yuma were quite alike in that regard, at least. Kite picked up his Duel Disk.

He was always better at dueling than talking anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments welcome.


End file.
